


I Love You, Okay?

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [67]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunk Dean, I Love You, Loving Dean, M/M, Protective Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn’t sure when he started thinking about the archangels as his angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Okay?

Dean isn’t sure when he started thinking about the archangels as _his_ angels. After all, Lucifer and Gabriel are Sam’s and Michael is Adam’s. None of them are _his._

 

Yet, they are. He’d die for any of them in a split second, and he’ll kill anyone who dared to hurt them. He loves each one of them, and there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for them.

 

Castiel will always own the largest part of his heart, but Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel have wormed their way in there right alongside him. He loves them all differently, but no less passionately, than he loves Cas.

 

He’ll never tell them, though. He still can’t say those three words to his own _brothers,_ let alone three archangels of the lord.

 

That all changes when he comes home drunk one night with Cas hanging off one arm and a basket of flower crowns swinging from the other. He stumbles into the living room, deposits Cas in Gabriel’s arms, then kisses both of his brother’s and each of their angel’s foreheads in turn, whispering, “I love you so much,” to all of them before collapsing on top of Michael.

 

He wakes up sober and disturbingly hangover free in his and Castiel’s bed the next morning. He has every intention of apologizing for last night, but then he walks into the kitchen and Michael can’t stop smiling and Lucifer is whistling happily and Gabriel is grinning and both Sam and Adam look pleased as well. Every thought of taking back what he had said the night before is chased from his mind, because his family is happy, and he can’t take that away from them, especially over something as simple as pride.

 

“I meant it,” he manages to say after a long pull of coffee.

 

“We know,” Michael says.

 

“But if you ever wanted to say it again...” Lucifer trails off hopefully.

 

Dean rolls his eyes. “I love you, okay?”

 

“We love you too,” everyone else says in unison.

 

Dean’s spirits lift, and he silently decides that he’s going to have to say those three words more often.


End file.
